oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Columbina
?,000,000 | dfbackcolor = E4DBE0 | dftextcolor = F0EFE6 | dfname = | dfrname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Columbina is a pirate, and member of the infamous Monk Pirates. She holds the position of Queen of Diamonds within the crew, and was also one of the first three members to join. She became known as the Black Dove by the Marines. Appearance Columbina is a short woman with a youthful appearance. She has long, straight black hair that has straight cut bangs. Over her forehead, her bangs are cut just above her eyebrows, while the hair framing her face is cut just above her chin. Her skin is porcelain white, and her eyes are sharp and cat-like. She wears a black kimono, long white socks, and high sandals. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Twin Tessens Columbina possesses two identical tessens that are beautifully crafted. Their beauty is comparable to a finely made sword; an elegant yet dangerous beauty. Powers & Abilities Being a member of the Monk Pirates, Columbina holds significant sway in the world. Being a member of a Yonko's pirate crew, and as infamous of a member as she is, can get away with just about anything with very few attempts at retribution. Most Marines won't even try to arrest her out of fear of her fearsome reputation. As the Queen of Spades, Columbina is one of the four Officers of the swordsmen of the crew. She was in the contention to be the Ace of Spades, but narrowly got beaten out by Wybert. Holding the Queen position, the countless no rank swordsmen that are in the crew are under her command. Physical Capabilities Fighting Style Haki Haki is a mysterious energy that is found within all living creatures in the world. Through proper training, anyone is capable of unleashing this energy, while some people have been known to be born with the ability to use it in some form. This energy comes from an individual’s strength of will. There are two forms of Haki that are available to everyone, while a third form can only be used by a limited number of people. These people are considered to be “kings”, and prove to be powerful leaders who tend to find success in their lives. Columbina is well versed in using the first two forms of Haki. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki is both an offensive and defensive form of Haki that allows a user to coat their body, or objects in contact with them, with invisible armour that will also magnify the damage done by any attack. This armour allows for someone to grab hold of any Devil Fruit user’s true form. *'Busoshoku: Koka': An advanced Busoshoku Haki technique; by heavily concentrating Haki on certain body parts or objects, one can turn said area black with Haki and harden it. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki is a supportive form of Haki that allows users to feel the presence of a living creature’s aura. Through empathy, one is able to know all sorts of information about any and all things within their range. Mainly, it gets used to tell what someone is doing, and what they will do, without needing to see them, however it also has many other uses. It can be used to determine the strength of each individual within the range of the users Haki, or even to hear people’s inner thoughts. It becomes very difficult to battle someone who has a strong Kenbunshoku Haki, as they will know everything you will do before you even do it. If a user loses focus for some reason or another though, they will lose control of their Haki, providing an excellent opening to attack. Other Skills Bounty References Trivia Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Glass from Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari. *Her name comes from a pantomime character. **That character is the love interest of the characters Pierrot and Harlequin. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans